


Into His Eyes

by Killerstorm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerstorm/pseuds/Killerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the elves arrival in Dale, Thranduil asks to meet with Bard in his tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so please tell me what you thought in the comment. I know it's quite short but I hope you'll enjoy it!

Soon after the elves arrived in Dale, Bard had to meet with Thranduil. He had to meet him to thank him, for helping the men and he wanted to talk to him in order to ask him why he came here with his army.  
After they met for the first time, they both knew. They knew very well that they will have to meet quite often in the future, and truth be told the elven king could not wait to see Bard again. From the moment he saw the man, he noticed he wasn’t just a man, and he also noticed Bard staring back at him several times. Maybe the man was just intrigued by the tall, beautiful elf that stood before him. Or maybe it was something else.

Thranduil did not wait long before asking to see Bard again. He pretended he had to deal with something regarding the food he gave the humans. Bard was confused, but did not hesitate to enter the King’s tent; he was, after all, a king.  
When the man went in, Thranduil was sitting in his chair, his legs crossed. He looked serene.

-Bowman… He said, softly turning his head towards Bard.

-You asked to see me? He replied, still perplexed and wondering why the King asked for him.

The elf stood up and walked with his slow and peaceful pace toward the man, now facing him. He looked at him up and down. He then proceeded to scrutinize his face until they gazes collided. Thranduil’s deep blue eyes stared into Bard’s for a few seconds before the latter started to slightly blush and to get more bewildered. 

-What… What do you want from me, exactly? Bard enquired, trying to look away.

The elf lightly chuckled. He gently placed his right hand on Bard’s jaw to tilt his head, since Thranduil stood taller than the man.

-I see something unusual in your eyes, Bowman. He whispered. I feel something unusual. Do you?

Bard said nothing in return. He looked up into the elven king’s eyes. He didn’t know what to respond. He did not want to admit that he did, indeed, felt something he had never felt before when he looked into those blue eyes. Thranduil smirked before speaking again. 

-You don’t have to say anything.

The gorgeous man felt Thranduil hand tenderly caress his face and neck. The elf came a little closer, his face almost touching Bard’s. Gently, he pulled the man’s mouth towards his, before pressing his soft lips against the corner of Bard’s mouth, not quite on his lips yet.  
Bard panicked, he did not expect king Thranduil to make such a bold move, and he pulled himself out of the king’s arms, which amused him greatly. Bard did not tolerate people laughing at him, and so he wished to show the king what he was made of.  
Not thinking twice, he quickly grabbed Thranduil’s gown and brutally drew the elf’s body towards him. Putting one hand in Thranduil’s beautiful white hair and the other on his waist, they then locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

After that kiss, Bard let go of the elf while the latter contemplated the man’s face. They stared into eachother's eyes a little longer, both were smiling. Both looked even more handsome than they did usually. Thranduil touched Bard's face with his soft and long fingers. -I'm glad you accepted to meet with me, bowman. He whispered in Bard's ear. They then finally broke their embrace. Just after, one of Thranduil’s men came in the tent, almost catching the two men together.  
Despite the interruption of that first true kiss, both Thranduil and Bard knew that it would not be the last time they met.


End file.
